


Training Shenanigans

by DAIOSTIEL



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Boop boop coz obviously, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jimon heart went brrrr, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, cockblocking them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL
Summary: Jace smirks. “I’m winning though,” he says, and then brings his left stick up to Simon’s nose, tapping it. “Boop.”Simon scrunches his nose, the gesture making him look utterly adorable, his dark curls falling on his forehead. The vampire can’t sweat but Jace knows that he’ll look just double as hot as he does right now. Well, leave it to Simon to be adorable and hot at the same time, he makes Jace want to brag about having him.Or: Jace and Simon training together. And we all know how training scenes go.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Training Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeepdeprived on Tumblr, Sleeepdeprived_ on Insta and arsistiel on Twitter (tweeting about this one? Tag me!)  
> [All mistakes are mine]

“You _ have _ to use your vamp speed...” 

“And you  _ have _ to do unnecessary back flips,” Simon retorts, sweeping his stick down at Jace’s feet with one strong motion.

Jace jumps to easily dodge it, before turning on his feet gracefully and then, in a second, placing his right stick under Simon’s jaw, holding his chin up. He smirks, “I’m winning though,” he says, and then brings his left stick up to Simon’s nose, tapping it. “Boop.” 

Simon scrunches his nose, the gesture making him look utterly adorable, his dark curls falling on his forehead. The vampire can’t sweat but Jace knows that he’ll look just double as hot as he does right now. Well, leave it to Simon to be adorable and hot at the same time, he makes Jace want to  _ brag _ about having him.

Simon huffs, then slaps Jace’s stick away with his own stick before taking a step forward and attacking the shadowhunter. Jace stops the attack by placing one of his sticks under Simon’s and turns again with a kick, which is aimed at Simon’s head. 

Simon ducks backwards, before standing up again but Jace is doing the same motion Simon just did, sweeping his stick under the vampire’s feet and Simon, too caught up in stabling himself, is unable to dodge it and he’s falling straight down on the floor with a thud, his sticks getting knocked out of his hands and so is his breath knocked out of his lungs.

Standing above, Jace smirks again. He then squats down and sits on his heels, beside Simon’s head. He brings his stick up to Simon’s nose and taps it like before. _ “Boop Boop.” _

Simon makes a face of contempt, and grabs the edge of Jace’s stick. “Stop.” he almost whines, making Jace grin.

“Boop.” Jace taps his nose with his other stick. Simon catches it too, a pout on his face.

_ “Stop.”  _ The vampire repeats, and Jace can’t help but chuckle, before Simon is shaking his head and using the sticks as leverage to pull Jace down, as he raises his head up.

Jace goes willingly, now kneeling on both of his knees and bending down to give Simon a kiss. Though Simon starts to sit up and deepen the kiss, pulling Jace closer. Jace finds himself melting into the kiss.

And then Simon is flipping them over and straddling Jace’s hips, a huge and proud smile on his face as he looks down at Jace, before tapping his index finger on Jace’s nose. “Boop.” He says with a proud look in his eyes.

Jace raises his gaze and catches Simon’s wrist. “Don’t.”

“Like you didn’t?” Simon asks innocently, smiling down at him brightly, reaching down with his other hand to tap Jace’s nose, “Boop boop”

With a roll of his eyes, Jace catches the front of Simon’s t-shirt and yanks him into another kiss, it’s rough and wanting. Something about Simon using his vamp powers always makes him hot, besides, his boyfriend is wearing a tank top which keeps his arms on display and all those muscles that he’s gained, so of course Jace is all hot and bothered, can’t blame him. The shadowhunter sweeps his tongue on the vampire’s cold bottom lip, Simon opening up to give him entrance.

Jace drops the sticks and brings his hands to cup Simon’s neck, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. His hips snapping up for some friction as Simon begins to grind down on him. 

He almost whines when Simon pulls back, the vampire panting himself, looking down into Jace’s eyes. His lips are red and look utterly kissable. “Magnus and Alec might be here any minute.”

“You better hurry up then,” Jace replies, pulling Simon back in again.

It isn’t long before Simon’s mouth is nipping at his jaw and then down his neck. Simon has a thing for the heightened speed rune right above his collarbone, so the vampire drags the neck of Jace’s t-shirt down to trace it with his tongue, sucking a mark right above it. 

“Don’t bite,” Jace lets out pointedly, he knows the reminder annoys Simon so of course he takes the every chance to say it, though it comes out as almost a moan, he can feel Simon’s hands traveling down to the waistband of his pants, his fingers dipping in. 

Simon presses the softest kiss against Jace’s rune in reply. “I won’t, asshole.” he says before his lips travel down over Jace’s clothed torso, he is subconsciously rubbing off on Jace’s thigh and Jace in reply is grinding up.The shadowhunter is getting hard and so is Simon himself. 

There’s a thrill here, Magnus and Alec can walk in on them anytime, because of which, Simon’s movements are fast and Jace finds a thrill in that as well. He finds it hot to watch Simon do his best to hurry this up.

Simon’s hand slides inside the waistband of Jace’s pants and cups him, still clothed with his underwear. The vamp’s other hand tugs Jace’s t-shirt up and licks a stripe up his abs, making Jace roll his head back and fall on the floor.

And that’s when Jace feels shoes right there above his head.

Someone clears their throat, and Jace opens his eyes to see Alec standing right above his head, looking up at the ceiling, his hands behind his back. Magnus is right beside him, looking elsewhere with a sly smile on his face, as if trying not to burst into laughter.

“By the angel,” Simon yelps and is contemplating falling off Jace, but then realizes that he really does not want to show his and his boyfriend’s boners to his future brother-in-laws, so he rather quickly tugs Jace’s t-shirt back and falls over him, covering his boyfriend like a blanket. 

“Ugh, hey guys,” Simon tries to smile at them both.

That makes Magnus burst into laughter as Jace’s hands go around his innocent-looking boyfriend’s waist.

“Are you done yet?” Alec asks instead, elbowing Magnus to stop laughing.

“We aren’t, actually, you interrupted us,” Jace replies, looking up at them.

“It’s our turn now, Chase,” Magnus tells him, “If only you both learned the art of being fast.”

“Magnus.” Alec grits his teeth at his husband, before looking down at Simon and Jace. “We’ll give you both two minutes.”

“Oh come on, Alexander, give the kids at least fifteen. Let them  _ finish up,” _ Magnus says with another laugh, turning on his heels and walking out of there.

“Raziel,” Alec breaths, following him out.

Simon's mouth is slightly agape while Jace rolls his eyes, if he wasn’t a vampire, Jace is sure he would’ve been red. Simon drops his head in the crook of Jace’s shoulder, taking in breaths to calm himself down.

“So…” Jace prompts, “are we finishing up or not?”   


Simon raises his head to look at him. “Seriously?” 

Jace shrugs. “We do have fifteen minutes.” he says, before pulling Simon down into another kiss.


End file.
